Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-7+4x)-(x-10)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-7+4x}{)} - (x-10) $ $ {-14+8x} - (x-10) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -14+8x {-1(}\gray{x-10}{)} $ $ -14+8x {-x+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8x - x} {-14 + 10}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {7x} {-14 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7x} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $7x-4$